1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head drum assembly for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor stator having a double sided flexible printed circuit (FPC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus is utilized to record information on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape to reproduce recorded information. Video cassette tape recorders or camcorders are examples of magnetic recording/reproducing apparatuses.
Typically, magnetic recording/reproducing apparatuses include a deck, a head drum assembly rotatably installed on the deck to record/reproduce information on a magnetic tape, and a tape guide unit to guide the travel of the magnetic tape.
The head drum assembly is inclined at a predetermined angle to the deck. Angularly positioning the head drum assembly improves the function of the recording/reproducing apparatus. An example of a conventional head drum assembly is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a fixed drum 11 is installed on a shaft 10. A rotary drum 12 is rotatably installed on the shaft 10 opposite to the fixed drum 11. A magnetic head 13 is supported in the rotary drum 12. The magnetic head records/reproduces information by scanning a traveling magnetic tape. A drum cover 14 is fixed to the shaft 10 in an upper part of the rotary drum 12. A rotary transfer 15 and a fixed transfer 16 convert a magnetic signal to an electrical signal for transfer. The rotary transfer 15 and fixed transfer 16 are respectively installed on the side of the rotary drum 12 which faces the drum cover 14.
A motor rotor 17 is installed on the rotary drum 12. A motor stator 18 is installed on the fixed drum 11 opposite to the motor rotor 17. The motor rotor 17 utilizes a magnet to generate a driving force for rotating the rotary drum 12 by a reciprocating relative to the motor stator 18.
A yoke 19 made of a metal material is installed in a lower part of the motor stator 18. The yoke 19 is fixed to the fixed drum 11 separately from the motor stator 18. The yoke 19 focuses magnetic power of the motor stator 18. Thus, the yoke 19 improves current characteristic for rotating the rotary drum 12.
The motor stator 18 is structured so that a fine pattern coil 18b is formed as one on a printed circuit board (PCB) 18a as shown in FIG. 2. That is, the motor stator 18 is provided with nine coils for driving a motor, which are formed in a pattern on PCB 18a. A phase generation coil (PGC) to control a location of the motor and a frequency generation coil (FGC) to control a speed of the motor are also formed in a pattern on the PCB 18a. The motor stator 18 in the above structure has a predetermined thickness and is installed in the fixed drum 11, separately from the yoke 19. A soldering port 18c is connected with another separate flexible printed circuit (FPC) by means of soldering. The soldering port 18c is provided on one side of the PCB substrate 18a. 
However, in the conventional motor stator as described above, there are difficulties and disadvantages with the manufacturing process. Specifically, forming a plurality of coils in a pattern is relatively complicated and the manufacturing costs are high.
Another problem is that the assembly process is relatively complex because a separate flexible printed circuit (FPC) has to be connected to the soldering port 18c by soldering.
Accordingly, there is a need for a head drum assembly for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus having a motor stator which reduces manufacturing costs and simplifies the assembly process.